Natural Language Processing (NLP) is a form of artificial intelligence including a variety of researched disciplines. Speech Recognition can involve processing a sound sample of a person or people speaking, and determining the textual representation of the speech. In natural speech there minimal pauses between successive words, and thus speech segmentation can be included in a speech recognition process. In most spoken languages, the sounds representing successive letters blend into each other in a process termed coarticulation, so the conversion of the analog signal to discrete characters can present challenges. Sentiment analysis can involve extracting subjective information from a speech sample or text string, sometimes using external sources to determine “polarity” about specific objects, i.e. whether the text string has a positive polarity or negative polarity. Sentiment analysis can be non-polar and include detection of sentiments such as “fear” “anger” “sadness” “happiness” and “disgust.”